


Declarations of Love

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Mirrors, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco Malfoy has something to say. Even though this is a cute moment between him and his boyfriend, Harry Potter isn't entirely impressed for one small reason.Oneshot/drabble





	Declarations of Love

"I love you," Draco Malfoy said. His boyfriend looked up from what he was reading. They were just hanging out casually in their bedroom for the day.  

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "It's true," he said simply. And it was. 

"Swear it," Harry said then. It was a little unexpected. Draco blinked. He'd have thought he'd have believed him but okay, no matter. 

"Okay. I swear that I love you," he said. 

Harry smiled. "Now say it without looking in the mirror."

He was handsome and he wasn't ashamed to admit it!


End file.
